New Year's Kiss
by clouisejohnr
Summary: The Doctor and Clara go to 'The Land of Snow' to go ice-skating on New Year's Eve and fluff ensues! :{


**Prompt: _New Year's Eve and The Doctor takes Clara to a planet and awesome, fantastic things happen._**

**Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!**

**P.S.) Clara is 1800s Clara not modern Clara.**

* * *

The TARDIS made that famous whooshing noise as it materialised on a strange new world.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Clara asked, peering around the console at the beaming Doctor.

"Why don't you have a look outside." He grinned and stepped towards the doors.

Clara ran excitedly to the doors and threw them open, gasping as the chilly air hit her face from the outside.

"It's beautiful." she whispered, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "What is this place?"

The Doctor looked out at the snow-coated landscape, still smiling, "It's called 'Ponketupa' which translates to 'The Land of Snow'. It's snows all year round and has the best ice-skating in all of the universe. You'll love it!"

She looked up at him curiously, "The snow is safe, isn't it? This isn't the memory snow?"

He took her hand, "Well all snow has a bit of life to it but this is all quite safe. No worries, you're with me now." He smiled warmly at her, thinking of how good it felt to hold her hand. Her warmth was so welcoming to him… _Shut up, _he thought to himself, _You can't get romantically attached to anyone else. That's enough. _He dropped her hand quickly and walked over to the console to grab his tweed coat, now fully lined for the brisk weather.

Clara smiled when he took her hand revelling in it's warmth and comfort. She liked the Doctor. She had decided that already by now, although she didn't know how strongly. He had so much despair in his eyes, like he had lost so much. But she was determined to fill the hole in his heart, er, hearts as he had said he has two instead of one. He dropped her hand suddenly and she shivered a bit, saddened by the sudden lack of contact.

"D'you have any wintery clothes I could borrow, Doctor. I hate to ask but this outfit was made for a totally different winter and I don't want to catch cold."

"Of course," he said licking his lips nervously as he looked at the lovely dress she was already wearing. "It's just down that hall, third door on the right."

Clara did as he instructed and easily found the room. She gasped as she walked in, it was amazing! A giant room filled to the brim with clothing of all kinds. After spending fifteen minutes just selecting an outfit she finally settled on a more modern looking sweater dress. It was a lovely rose red and went brilliantly with her eyes. She then found a long black trench coat, fully lined and very comfortable. Next were the shoes and she had found quite an interesting pair they were black knee length and said Converse on the heel. She laced them up and they fit perfectly. Confident in the outfit she had chosen she went back to the control room.

Upon seeing Clara enter the control room, the Doctor's jaw dropped, she was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled, "Like what you see?" She asked saucily, winking at him.

The Doctor shut his mouth quickly, "Yes, very nice, come along!" And he strode towards the doors with Clara closely following.

"Welcome to Ponketupa!" The Doctor swept his arm exuberantly as if showing the world off. "Now let's go ice-skating!" he ran ahead.

She ran after him, "But we haven't any skates!"

"Oh yes we do!" He reached into his pockets and pulled out two pairs of figure skates.

Clara grinned, "How'd those fit in there?"

"They're smaller on the outside!"

She giggled and took his hand pulling him in the direction of the lake.

As they approached the ice rink full of people and… other… creatures... Clara asked, "So what day is it here? Like what year and such?"

"In your time it's eleven o'clock in the evening, December 31st, 2012. New Years Eve as a matter of fact."

"Really? No wonder everyone is dressed so oddly."

The Doctor looked and indeed they were dressed oddly with their crazy party hats and many sparkly outfits.

They approached a bench and changed into their skates, the Doctor needing help lacing them properly with his fingers fumbling about everywhere. Clara obliged gladly and giggled as he sat like a child with her lacing his skates.

"C'mon Doctor!" Clara grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the ice.

"Carefull-aaaahhh!" The Doctor slipped and fell pulling Clara down on top of him.

She landed with an "Oohf." onto him, their noses almost touching.

The Doctor gulped at their close proximity and awkwardly sat them up, gently moving Clara off his lap. "We'll have to practice a bit to get the hang of this thing…"

"Here, take my hand," Clara said, standing up and reaching out to help him up. He took her hand and she pulled him up so they were both standing.

"Ooooohhh!" Clara slipped and fell forward onto the Doctor. Luckily this time he caught her before they both fell. "We really don't know what we're doing, do we?" she asked.

"Not at all…" he said, holding her close in the most awkward way possible.

After an hour's practice and lots of falling, they both were skating quite well, making figure eights across the ice. They circled around each other, laughing with wintery excitement.

The people around them started shouting "TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN-" The Doctor pulled Clara close, "You're gonna love this." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks like no other filled the sky and people cheered.

Couples all around them embraced, some kissing passionately, some hugging each other in excitement.

The Doctor faced Clara and placed a hand on her cheek, "There's an old New Years tradition…"

He leaned in close slowly and captured Clara's lips in a New Year's kiss.

After a second of pure shock at him making the first move, Clara began to kiss him back tenderly.

They pulled away from each other slowly, their breath fogging in the cold.

The Doctor leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year Soufflé Girl."

She hugged him close, "Happy New Year Chin Boy."


End file.
